The moisture that occurs or develops in the foot area is necessary and healthful; however, in excess, it is also uncomfortable. Generally, it has been the practice to rely upon hydrophobic (i.e. non absorbent) yarn worn against the skin to remove moisture away from the skin. Hydrophobic yarns consisting of synthetic resinous material (petroleum based) are non-absorbent, and can result in an uncomfortably wet sock condition underfoot due to impeded air flow and heat retentive characteristics of the yarn. There is need for an improved sock in which moisture collection and disposition are better managed.